loba del norte
by sansastark99
Summary: Sansa escapo , no junto a sandor , ni dontos. La loba escapo sola y no fue al norte , fue al sur y se encontro con el dragon .


**loba del norte**

**3292 palabras**

**Aegon**

**disclaimer:** todo pertence a GRRM , gracias por inventar los 7 reinos !

**summary : **Sansa escapo del desembarco del rey , no junto a sandor ,ni dontos , la loba escapo sola ,y no fue al norte , fue al sur y se encontró con el dragón .

**HARDLOVE me inspiro , nunca había pensado en Aegon ,sansa es mi personaje preferido , y la verdad me encanto esta pareja , puro hielo y fuego.**

**el dragón y el lobo. **

**el caballero tiene 18 años , y es como el de las canciones . :) **

Le parecía se encontraba sentada al lado del tronco de un gran árbol ; pelando unas manzanas con su daga ,una para ella y dos para su caballo , gracioso ya que en otrora , cualquier persona se las pelaría .Durante todo su camino sobrevivió con eso , aunque los primeros días había sufrido algunos cortes en sus manos . **Q**_**ue estúpida **_- pensó Sansa la primera vez que pelo una manzana .

-No sabes pelar una manzana y querías ser reina -dijo en vos alta para si misma .

Pero ahora todo era diferente ,escapo sola de la fortaleza roja durante la batalla del aguasnegras. Con armadura ,espada , cota de maya y un bolso de cuero ,en el que llevaba algo de comida y 2 vestidos . Todo lo había conseguido gracias a una doncella llamada Shae. Se la había robado a un hombre delgado ; sin embargo ,le quedo un poco grande .

Se dirigía al sur ;No sabia quien había ganado la batalla y la deberían estar buscando en los caminos que llevan al norte. Había pasado mas de una semana .Cabalgo por el camino de la rosas , ya que si seguía por el bosque real llegaría a bastión de tormentas y no sabia que podría estar pasando allí. Durante el camino de las rosas se desvió hacia Dorne. Llevaba su largo cabello en una trenza para pasar desapercibida.

Ya estaba en Dorne , el sol era radiante ,le pregunto a unos campesinos como podía llegar a lanza del sol , necesitaba comida y algunas vestimentas decentes.

Después de cabalgar y andar durante días ,Sansa llego a Lanza del sol , las calles estaban llenas de gente , música y comida. Escondió su cabello debajo de su armadura , para que no se dieran cuenta de que solo era una mujer indefensa. Fue a un callejón donde no había nadie dejo su cabello a un lado , se desnudo y se puso uno de los vestidos que llevaba en el bolso , aunque la armadura era valiosa , la dejo en suelo y solo conservo la espada y la daga .

Sansa vago por las calles de DORNE mientras jalaba a su caballo de las riendas para que andará. Las personas bailaban , gritaban y se divertían , los niños corrían por todas partes y desde lejos , la comida olía exquisita. Necesitaba encontrar una posada o un lugar donde dormir , o un trabajo, seguro. Sansa caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Lanza del sol , hasta que encontró una tienda de unos bellos vestidos , necesitaba un trabajo , necesitaba vivir y encontrar a su familia. Dejo su caballo amarrado a una estaca de madera , miro que se viera presentable , tenia puesto un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido y una trenza. Entro a la tienda con el bolso de cuero en sus brazos.

La pelirroja hablo con la propietaria del lugar , con la respectiva cortesía _**la cortesía es el arma de una mujer **_le solía decir la septa mordane , pero antes de irse de la fortaleza roja , la reina Cersei le dijo otra cosa , pensó Sansa con escalofríos .

Se presento como Jeyne , un nombre muy común en los siete reinos , así se llamaba su mejor amiga .

-Soy Jeyne nieve -hizo una reverencia.

-Una bastarda del norte , con educación -le dijo la propietaria de la tienda .

"Jeyne " , le mostró que podía hacer bellos vestidos y las mejores puntadas -_**en invernalia era la mejor- **_la septa mordane siempre alababa sus puntadas. Sansa hizo unas perfectas puntadas en poco tiempo y miro a la propietaria con ojos suplicantes para que la aceptaran .

-Dormirás con tu compañera ,dos comidas al día y solo salidas cuando yo te lo ordene , en las noches siempre llegan cosas de las ciudades libres -Dijo la propietaria , su nombre era Erika.

-si mi señora - dijo Sansa con felicidad interna.

Llegada la noche , Sansa conoció a su compañera de cuarto , se nombre era Rose , era una chica menuda , castaña y piel morena ,converso con Sansa un rato.

-Mi madre me quería vender a una casa de placer , pero escape y mi señora Erika , me enseño a bordar y coser. La tienda es una de las mejores de Lanza del sol ,hacemos los vestidos a la princesa Myrcella- a Sansa se le atraganto el agua que estaba tomando , se le había olvidado que Myrcella se encontraba en Dorne , -_**que idiota -**_pensó.

-y tu Jeyne.

Sansa la miro.

-solo una bastarda del norte , que quería un mejor futuro -dijo ,sorprendiéndose a si misma , logro mentir con facilidad .

-en tal caso -dijo Rose- si quieres sobrevivir a Erika , compórtate y levántate temprano y por favor , no la contradigas. En una semana te mandara a comprar telas y encajes , llegan de las ciudades libres , son cosas hermosas , te mandara porque eres nueva , no conoces Dorne , si eres muy estúpida , te perderás , puede que te roben , te violen y al final Erika te hechara de su tienda .

Sansa solo asintió.

Gracias a los dioses ,tenían camas separadas ,sintió paz a su alrededor y se durmió .

llevaba mas de tres semanas trabajando para Erika , después de todos los regaños , se había acostumbrado. En las mañanas se levantaba antes de que el sol saliera , se bañaba , desayunaba e iba directo a hacer los vestidos con Rose , había hecho algunos para ella misma , ya que solo tenia dos. Como había dicho su compañera de cuarto , erika la mandaba a hacer las compras , telas ,encajes y alimento. Sansa nunca había trabajado en su vida ,cuando llegaba a dormir , estaba completamente agotada.

Durante esas semanas se entero quien había ganado la batalla.

-el rey Joffrey- dijo Rose - Ademas, escuche que su prometida ha escapado , la están buscando por todos los 7 reinos , su nombre es Sansa stark - Sansa solo asintió y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Los dias en Dorne pasaban calurosos y lentos , Sansa rezaba todas las noches, para que pudiera estar con su familia en Invernalia .

-Jeyne -dijo Erika entrando a la habitación -ponte un vestido , ha llegado nueva mercancía de braavos , muy económica .

-pero ya es de noche,mi señora -respondió Sansa levantándose de su cama.

-si te demoras , mas oscuro va a hacer - le lanzo una bolsa pesada- con esas monedas tendrás suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitemos .

Se puso un vestido azul celeste y una simple trenza en su cabello , que acostumbraba a llevar después de que salio de la fortaleza roja ; llevaba una canasta para meter , telas , encajes y todo lo demás. Maldecía internamente a los barcos que llegaban a estas horas de la noche. Salio de la tienda y empezó a caminar , sabia el camino de memoria , si alzaba la cabeza podía divisar el palacio y las torres de Dorne. De noche las calles se volvían solitarias , le dolían las piernas y empezaba a tener miedo. Después de caminar unos minutos mas , sintió que la perseguían , comenzó a acelerar el paso y se adentro a un callejón , para esconderse , pero era muy tarde. Dos guardias borrachos con cotas de maya , armadura y el blasón del sol atravesado por una lanza. Todo paso muy rápido y sansa ya no podía correr , le recordó el día cuando Sandor clegane la salvo , pero el no estaba allí para salvarla de nuevo ...

-mírala -le decía uno al otro -es joven , pero debe de ser una completa golfa ! - se carcajearon y Sansa los miro con asco -¿ que hace una jovencita sola de noche ? , nos calentaras la cama muchacha.

Sansa trato de correr , pero no había escapatoria , uno le dio un golpe en la cara y su labio empezó a sangrar , le arrancaron las mangas del vestido , la tiraron al suelo con violencia y la patearon sin compasión , empezaron a jalarle la falda , mientras ella daba golpes indefensos contra ellos .

A Pesar del dolor , Sansa lo vio , un caballero muy alto , con el cabello plateado y tez blanca. Mato a uno de los hombres , enterrándole su espada en la espalda y al otro cortandole la cabeza de un tajo , guardo rápidamente la espada ensangrentada en su vaina y le tendió una mano para que se levantara. El caballero plateado le limpio la sangre de la boca y de los brazos con su capa negra y se la dio para que se tapase , Sansa recogió la canasta y la bolsa de monedas .

- a sido usted muy caballero al salvarme , le debo mi vida - Sansa lo miro nerviosa y le beso la mejilla , los ojos del caballero eran de color violeta.

-un placer , bella doncella.

Salieron del callejón , Sansa decidió contarle porque estaba allí a esas horas de la noche . La acompaño a comprar las telas y encajes , cuando llegaron habían unos pocos , los compro y siguieron caminando .

-como es tu nombre , mi doncella -le dijo el caballero

-Jeyne nieve - dijo Sansa - y el de vos , mi caballero ?

- perdonadme mi lady para ser una bastarda , tenéis la cortesía de toda una dama -el caballero la miro con sus ojos violetas , Sansa se ruborizó.

El caballero la invito a tomar una copa de vino , ella acepto y luego el se ofreció a escoltarla hasta donde ella vivía.

-veras , ser -dijo sansa - vivo un poco lejos de aquí , vivo y trabajo para la señora Erika , hago vestidos , creo que seria una molestia para voz .

-para nada mi lady - le respondió , ella se pregunto internamente porque le decía mi lady , ya que a sus ojos , era solo una bastarda - sera un placer acompañar una hermosa dama como vos.

El caballero de plata la llevo en un caballo negro como la noche, hasta la casa de Erika , Sansa le tendió la capa negra , pero el caballero le dijo que se la quedara para que se cubriera. Cuando llegaron , se despidieron. Sansa recordó que no le había dicho su nombre .

-¿como te llamas ?- pero el caballero plateado ya se había ido en su caballo.

Esa noche , Sansa se limpio la heridas y las cubrió con polvos de cocina , durmió con la capa negra del caballero de plata .

Cada vez que Erika mandaba a hacer las compras , comida ,agua , telas , la pelirroja iba , fuera de día o de noche. Hubo cinco días en que se encontró con el caballero de plata y el la acompañaba , mas nunca le dijo su nombre , cuando Sansa le preguntaba , el le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

Ella se enamoro del caballero , era muy amable con ella- _**como en las canciones** -_pensó. El octavo día , de noche , el caballero le dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue. Ahora habían pasado seis días desde que no lo veía.

Pero después lo volvió a ver .

En el décimo cuarto día ,en la mañana , Erika , la mando a comprar vino , agua y algo de comida para el otro dia. Sansa iba caminado distraidamente , pensando en sus hermanos , robb , bran , arya , rickon y hasta jon , los extrañaba y mucho. Iba llegando al mercado , cuando choco con un hombre muy alto.

-disculpe - dijo sansa mientras alzaba la cabeza -¡caballero de plateado ! - dijo feliz , después de tiempo de no verlo .

-jeyne - le respondió mirándola con dulzura .

Cada vez que estaba con el caballero de plata , la chica stark se sentía segura. Sin importar las miradas , iban con los brazos entren-enlazados , había comprado la comida y la bebida , el la ayudada cargándole la bolsa de los alimentos en una mano. EL caballero plateado no llevaba armadura ese día , la acompaño en el camino de vuelta a casa de Erika. Le hablo sobre algunas cosas que hacia en el norte , ¡claro sin contar que era una stark !.

-tocas algún instrumento - le pregunto Sansa.

-el arpa -respondió el caballero - ¿ y vos ?

- también el arpa -respondió , aunque Sansa sabia mucho mas , solo que una bastarda no haría aquello - y canto .

el caballero dejo de caminar.

-canta para mi - le sonrió .

Canto sobre Rhaegar targaryen , el valiente caballero dragón , la voz de la joven era hermosa. Sansa canto sobre un targaryen , ya que el caballero plateado le recordaba un poco a ellos .

El caballero dejo la comida en el suelo y la cogió por la cintura con las dos manos y la alzo como si ella fuera una pluma , haciéndola girar . Empezaron a reír y para ella la risa de su caballero era música para sus oídos .

-el caballero dragón - dijo emocionado el caballero de plata - ¿ te gustan los dragones ?.

-¡me encantan ! - Sansa soltó un gritito de alegría cuando la bajo al suelo. El caballero la acerco a el y la beso , muy lento y cariñoso. Ya estaban a un paso de la casa de erika.

-cásate conmigo jeyne - le dijo apresuradamente .

-yo -yo-yo-y..-yo -Sansa estaba muy sorprendida , sintió que las mejillas se le encendían de un intenso rojo -no puedo , sos un caballero de Dorne - le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -y yo solo soy una bastarda del norte .

caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

- lo siento - dijo Sansa mientras entraba a la casa con las bolsas en la mano , la chica dejo todo en la cocina y fue a bordar , Rose la miro con curiosidad , pero no dijo ni una palabra , Sansa agradeció internamente. Fue interrumpida mientras bordaba un vestido.

-Jeyne, Rose -grito Erika -¡debemos ir al palacio en las horas de la tarde ! - nos dijo -la princesa Myrcella quiere nuevos vestidos - dijo con codicia y Sansa se pincho el dedo con la aguja .

-vistan lo mas decente que tengan , ¿entendido?

- si mi señora - respondieron las dos a la vez .

Sansa se puso un vestido lila , soltó su cabello de su habitual trenza y se hizo dos trenzas sobre la cabeza , para recoger los cabellos de la frente. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al gran palacio de Dorne , fueron en caballos. Sansa todavía conservaba el caballo que había robado en el desembarco del rey y Erika iba en un pequeño carromato , con las telas. Se sentía nerviosa , iba a ver a la princesa Myrcella , lo mas seguro es que la reconociera .

Cuando llegaron al palacio , las puertas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente. La joven sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Al bajarse de los caballos, Erika les advirtió que no hablaran a menos de que alguien importante se lo pidiera. Ellas solo asintieron.

El palacio por dentro era bellisimo , con ventanales gigantes , alfombras naranjas , vidrieras de colores y el suelo de mármol. Sansa temía perderse en el palacio y encontrarse con la princesa , era muy grande.

Un mayordomo las llevo a la habitación en la que estaba la princesa Myrcella y sus criados. Al entrar al salón Sansa vio a la princesa. Estaba un poco mas alta que la ultima vez , y se parecía mucho mas a su madre , se veía feliz.

-princesa - todos hicieron una reverencia , Myrcella indico que se levantaran .

-es un honor estar aquí , princesa -dijo Erika .

La princesa sonrió.

-quiero nuevos vestidos , con nuevos bordados , que tengan el sol de dorne y de diferentes colores.

Myrcella se puso enfrente de un gran espejo , Sansa tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para que no la reconocieran.

-Jeyne , Rose -dijo Erika pareciendo amable -medidas para la princesa. Rose y Sansa se acercaron a la princesa y comenzaron a tomar las medidas, Sansa anotaba y Rose las tomaba , mientras que Erika le mostraba las texturas y colores de las telas.

En el salón estaban la princesa , Erika , Rose , diez caballeros , los criados y un caballero con el blasón de un dragón rojo de tres cabezas , característico de los targaryen en su armadura , sabia que era de los targaryen , el maestre luwin se lo había enseñado ,rojo de tres cabezas. Siguió en su trabajo.

-Tengo una nueva muchacha , es Jeyne , es muy buena con los bordados , mi princesa - dijo -Jeyne querida alza la cabeza , para que la princesa te vea el rostro - hablo con amabilidad que nunca le había demostrado.

La joven lo dudo varias veces y levanto la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de la princesa a través del espejo , la princesa también la miro a los ojos y después , subiendo y bajando los ojos , como si no lo creyera.

-Sansa , Sansa , ¡Sansa! , Sansa de la casa Stark , ¿eres tu ? - la princesa grito emocionada , girándose hacia ella y cogiéndola por los hombros. La entregaría a la reina pensó Sansa , era su fin.

- si mi princesa -respondió.

-¡oh por todos los dioses , pensé que estabas en el desembarco del rey ! -todos la miraban atónitos.

-lo estaba , princesa -respondió ,tenia que escapar - con permiso mi princesa- hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo del salón , tratando de escapar.

mientras corría , alcanzo a escuchar :

-"_voy yo!, con permiso _".

-Sansa - grito Myrcella

-Jeyne ! , Jeyne ! -grito Erika.

Sansa corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies podían , corrió por todas partes y se perdió.El palacio era muy grande , abrió unas cuantas puertas , hasta que salio a un patio y empezó a llover violentamente ; el vestido de Sansa se empapó , pero siguió corriendo como pudo , sentía que la perseguían y tenia razón ; el caballero con el escudo de los targaryen la perseguía , Sansa tropezó con el vestido , cerro los ojos para caer , pero el golpe nunca llego. El caballero la agarro bruscamente por el brazo y la hizo girar.

Tenia yelmo y armadura negra como el carbón , no le podía ver el rostro.

-¿quien eres de verdad ? -le dijo una voz familiar , aunque no lograba reconocer quien era por el yelmo , le agito el brazo hasta hacerle daño .

-Soy Sansa Stark de Invernalia - grito - me estas haciendo daño.

El caballero la soltó del brazo como si quemara , la lluvia seguía cayendo muy fuerte y el cabello de Sansa estaba mojado .

-¿y vos ser , quien eres ? - Sansa miro la armadura que lo cubría completamente , se acerco a el caballero , el la cogió por la cintura como si ella le perteneciera y ella le quito el yelmo arrojándolo al suelo .

- El caballero de plata - grito Sansa tapándose la boca - Pensé que solo eras un simple caballero de dorne al que amo.

-Y yo que eras una bastarda del norte , a la cual amo - le dijo con sarcasmo en la lengua .

-¿quien eres ? -dijo sansa verdaderamente confundida , era un targaryen , pero ¿QUIEN ? ,el la apretó mas por la cintura.

-soy Aegon , Aegon VI de la casa targaryen , hijo de Rhaegar targaryen y Elia martell - le respondió.

-Pero ¿como? -dijo Sansa aun mas confundida .

-Larga historia , muy larga mi lady .

- ¿Porque me decías "mi lady" ?, antes pensabas que era una bastarda.

-Bueno , pues hablabas como toda una dama.

Sansa se carcajeo escandalosamente , no como lo haría una dama mas no le importo y Aegon se unió a sus risas .

-Ahora- la miro pensativo - soy un Targaryen , heredero al trono de hierro y vos sois lady stark de invernalia , ¡cásate conmigo ! , no me puedes decir que no ,¡ nada lo impide !.

Sansa se rió de nuevo , la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-¡si!- respondió , Aegon la levanto en el aire y la hizo girar , como aquella vez en que ella era solo una bastarda y el un simple caballero.

- Mi caballero dragón - dijo Sansa rodeandole el cuello.

-Mi loba del norte - respondio rodeandole la cintura.

Se besaron con amor y pasión . Su caballero la sacaría de su tristeza y vería de nuevo a su familia.

_**Como en las canciones** _-pensó Sansa mientras besaba a su _caballero dragón._

* * *

**fin . como dije , puro hielo y fuego . PERDON POR MI ORTOGRAFIA . **


End file.
